Love leaves scars
by Melanie Rapmen
Summary: Ron was captured by Death eaters and he escaped! Read and find out what happens...RonHermione PRE HBP.
1. Returning home

Hermione and Ron Fan-fic

Please review! 1st fan-fic...mite take a while to submit new chapters

Chapter 1

"GEROFF ME MUM!" I yelled.

I opened my eyes and saw her, Hermione, just a few feet away from me. She smiled at me, and my heart did a back-flip.

"MUM! I've only been gone a few weeks!"

Mrs. Weasley stepped back from her youngest son and looked at him, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I-I didn't think you were alive ...I thought you'd-you'd..."

I reached out and pulled her towards me.

"It's okay, Mum, I'm here now."

"Ickle-Ronnie-kins! Oi! George, get out here and say hello to our BABY brother!"

I glared at them and walked over to her.

"Hey Hermione, how are you?" I asked.

Hermione's eyes began to well up with tears, she threw herself into my arms.

"Oh, RON!" she wailed, her mouth buried in my chest.

_God she's beautiful... wait ...WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING? MY BEST FRIEND...BEAUTIFUL! ... well, she is, so beautiful._

"Shh ... I'm here. Nothing's going to happen..." I whispered.

I felt her body shake involuntarily, and I rubbed her back to try and calm her down.

It had been 3 weeks since the 2nd battle with Voldemort at The Department of Mysteries mission, and I had been held captive by a couple of Death Eaters. I had finally escaped and returned home.

Hermione pulled away from me and looked up into my face. She was even beautiful with her eyes swollen and red.

"I can't believe it's you," she whispered, touching my face. It sent shivers down my spine. It was then that I knew, I loved her. I had liked her for a while. Actually, from the minute I met her.

_"You have dirt, on your nose. Just there..." He smiled, remembering how bossy she was._

"Hey Ron," a familiar voice called to me. I turned around and saw my best mate Harry walking towards me.

"Hey mate! What's up?" I asked, still holding Hermione.

"Nothing really, it's really good to have you back." He answered.

"Thanks," I replied.

Ginny came and tried to pull Hermione off of me, but it didn't quite work, so she reached up and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey big Brother. I missed you! Are you okay?"

"Hey Gins, yeah, I'm okay, now."

Ginny walked over to Harry and he put his arms around her. He leaned down and kissed her of the cheek.

Hermione finally let go of me, only to grab my hand and make sure I was with her the rest of the day. She only let me go when I had to go to bed, and even then she was hesitant.

"Hey," I whispered, "I'll be fine, but, if my mum will let you, you might be able to stay with me tonight, you know, so we can be together and be safe."

She dragged me downstairs and begged my Mum, until she finally said yes, but she told us to behave ourselves, or else she would hex us into oblivion.

I walked up to my room, and I quickly got changed, and there was a knock at my door, _Damn, _I thought, _she must be really freaked out about me disappearing. _

Dumbledore placed our house under a spell, the same one Lily and James Potter's house was under when Voldemort was after them. Dumbledore, obviously, was the secret-keeper

I opened my door, and found Hermione waiting. I grabbed her hand and walked her over to my bed. I sat down and motioned for her to sit next to me. She jumped next to me, held onto me tight, and looked up at me.

I played with her hair, and she sighed a sigh of relief.

"Ron?" she asked.

"Mhmmm?" I answered, gently pushing her chin upwards to look at me.

"I-I'm so glad you're home!" she cried.

"Shh." I coaxed, "I'm here, and I promise, I'm not going anywhere."

I bent down and kissed her cheek, and she lifted her head up to look me in the eyes.

"I-I love you, Ron," she whispered, and brushed her lips against mine.

I was surprised, but I waited until after the kiss to say so.

"'Mione," I asked, our faces less than an inch away, "Do you mean it?"

She nodded her head, and I bent down and kissed her.

"I love you too, Hermione," I answered.

We fell asleep in each others arms.

**A/N**: Hey, that's the first chapter, how do you guys like it? Leave me some reviews and let me know!

Melanie


	2. Snogging and Dating

Disclaimer: sigh I do not own Harry Potter grumblegrumblemutter BUT IF I DID—what? What do you MEAN no one cares! Hmmmmmfff! crosses arms and glares

_"Crucio" a cold voice echoed through the darkness.  
Screams of torturous pain erupted from someone. The dimly lit room was barley visible. Dozens of hooded people stood around the room, forming a circle around the man with the cold voice and the person laying on the ground writhing and screaming. _

_"That should be enough, I think," the cold voice said, lifting the curse. The figure on the floor, laid there, panting and shivering._

_"Now, stand up, and tell me what the prophecy said," the voice inquired._

_"The figure lie motionless on the floor. _

_"I SAID, 'TELL ME WHAT THE PROPHECY SAID' YOU BLITHERING IDIOT!"_

_"I-I-I don't know," the figure choked out._

_"Liar," the cold voice breathed._

_Once again, screams of terror mixed with pain raised into the night sky._

Ron opened his eyes, breathing hard. He suddenly felt panicked because he could no long feel his left arm. Looking down, he realized that he was not alone in his bed. Hermione's peaceful face was tilted up towards his, her eyes closed.

Sighing, he remembered what happened the previous night. _She told you she loved you!_ He felt as if he had just won the quidditch world cup! The girl he had chased after for years, finally expressed how she felt about him!

Ron looked down at the delicate creature beside him and smiled. Her once bushy, brown hair, was now less bushy, and was in ringlets that came to her waist, and her beautiful skin was lightly tanned, and made it look like she was gently kissed by the sun. She had grown up a lot over the past years, and no longer had the same body. She was now a 16 year old woman. She, in Ron's opinion, was the most beautiful girl in the entire world. _And, s_he was _his_.

Suddenly, she started whimpering. Ron panicked. He looked at her and she was crying and thrashing.

"NO! Ron," she cried, "No! Don't take him! I'll do anything! Just don't hurt him!"

"'Mione!" Ron coaxed, gently shaking her, "Sweetie, wake up! I'm right here!"

She opened her brown eyes and stared at him. He looked down at her and smiled.

"That must have been some nightmare," he muttered, holding her close.

"Oh Ron," she sobbed.

"Shh. . .I'm right here. Nothing I going to happen to you."

"Me! What about you! I couldn't stand it if something happened to you!" she whispered.

She reached up and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. She got on top of him and kissed him harder, putting all of her feeling into it. Ron was taken aback by this act, but soon got caught up. He pulled her close, and ran his fingers through her hair. They stayed like this for what must have been 10 minutes until. . .

"OI! I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!"

Hermione and Ron jumped and looked over to see Harry gaping at them.

"HARRY!" she exclaimed, "umm. Well. . .this is. . ."

"I KNOW what this is!" he laughed, "but you could at least WARN a person!"

Hermione seemed quite embarrassed and quickly muttered something about breakfast, then kissed Ron on the cheek and dashed out.

"By the way mate," Ron growled, "your timing is incredible"

That morning at breakfast was very quiet. Ron and Hermione kept looking up, glancing at each other, then look away, blushing. Only Harry noticed this charade, and leaned towards Ginny and pointed it out to her. He began to tell her of the encounter.

". . .and then I walked in on them snogging--" Harry whispered.

Ginny spit out her porridge all over poor Errol, who had just come in with the morning post.

"Oh! Sorry Errol! Sorry Mum!" she added when she saw Mrs. Weasley glare at her.

She looked back at Harry.

"They were WHAT?" she whispered hoarsely.

"Snogging, and by the look of it, it was getting pretty heated," Harry grinned.

"EW! Too much information! Ugh, now I have horrible images of my brother going though my head! Thanks a TON Harry!" she muttered.

"Anytime," he chuckled, taking a bite of porridge.

"'Mione?" Ron called, walking down the hallway.

Suddenly, he was grabbed and pulled inside a room. He yelped and was about to scream when something warm and sweet covered his mouth.

"Hi," she whispered, after they broke apart.

"Hey," he responded, pulling her in for more.

After they broke apart the next time, Hermione reached up and brushed a strand of hair out of his face.

"So, does this mean we're 'going out'?" Ron asked.

"Ew. . .that's such a lame way to put it," she wrinkled her nose, "We're dating."

"Hmm. . .I like the sound of that," he grinned and pulled her in for another long kiss.

A/N: YES! FINALLY AN UPDATE! Be honest and let me know how you like it.

Much Love...MeLz


End file.
